Psychic Reflection
Pathokinesis is the ability to manipulate the emotions of others. It's also referred to as Advanced Empathy. Users can Project, Negate and Amplify all emotions. This power is extremely powerful and versatile. This power evolved from the power empathy. The users can amplify a person's emotions to such a degree that it floods their mind. Advanced Empathics can also project different emotions making their subjects feel the emotions desired. This causes the brain to be overloaded with emotions, feeling whatever emotion is reflected on them and can result in death. When Phoebe Halliwell used this power, it caused for tiny bolts of lightning to appear from her hands to the temples of the head of the victim. However, when Prue first demonstrated this ability she was able to control it through her astral projection power. Empathic Projection vanquishes Vinceres]] In 2001, Prue destroyed a demon named Vinceres, when she temporarily accidentally gained the power of empathy. However, Prue used the method of Pathokinesis when she astral-projected herself into Vinceres's body, forcing him to feel all of the emotions that she had been experiencing. The emotional baggage overwhelmed him and literally tore him apart, vanquishing him. Empathic Projection and Amplification using the power]] Users can Project and Ampify emotions simultaneously. This powerful psyhic blast causes the mind of an individual to flood with their reflected emotions, overloading their brains with memories. They can use this to incapacitate their opponents by driving them instantly insane or kill them. When this power is used through the hands, the effect will create blue energy sparks which resembles lightning bolts. This method has so far been shown to be the only way to amplify and Project emotions at the same time. Projecting Emotion via Spell Paige has used spells to project or send emotions into Cole and Piper on two separate occasion. On one occasion, it was when Phoebe was empathically feeling Piper's emotions that she had mentally cut herself off from feeling. Paige's spell simply send the emotions from Phoebe back to Piper. (Valhalley of the Dolls Part 1) She used the spell on another occasion to make Cole feel Phoebe's love for him so that he wouldn't leave her. (A Witch's Tail Part 1) :Open (name)'s heart to reveal, :That part which only (name) feels, :Send it back from whence it came, :But don't protect (name) from the pain. Phoebe Halliwell Phoebe gained this power in 2008, nearly five years after she gained her empathy power. It's a powerful offensive power, which evolved from her empathic gift. However, while there are many aspects of this power, she has only shown the ability to Project and Amplify emotions. In an alternate future of 2009, Phoebe used this ability to kill Cal Greene, the baseball player. Greene had killed one of her close friends. Taking revenge, Phoebe snuck behind Cal and placed her hands at each side of his head. As she used this power, little sparks and energy bolts emanated from her hands into Cal's head and killed him upon impact. It was thought that the method of killing Cal was a form of Electro-Mental ignition until Phoebe realized how she really killed him. PhoebeEmpathyCop.gif|Phoebe using Pathokinesis by Projecting and Amplifying emotions through her hands. PrueAdvanced.gif|Prue using Pathokinesis by Projecting emotions through her Astral Projection power. Notes * Pathokinesis is referred as 'Advanced Empathy' by fans. * Pathokinesis acts in a similar way like Rage Projection and Fear Amplification. * Besides their own emotions, the advanced form of this power can make a killer feel th e pain of his victims. Furies have been known to do something similar. * Phoebe is the only known person to possess Pathokinesis. However, when Prue incorrectly received the power of empathy, she was able to manipulate it to her advantage by getting her astral form to possess the demon Vinceres and killing him by forcing him to feel the weight of the world's emotions. * It's unknown if Phoebe can project more than one emotion at a time and if the subject is capable of resisting her empathic manipulation. * This power can be used to augment the power of another person, basically giving them a power boost. However, the person would have to be mentally strong to embrace the emotions being projected onto them and still be able to use their enhanced power. * Phoebe as also been shown displaying this power in an advert and on a Charmed Comic cover. The first was a promotional advert for the comics and the second was on the actually comic where gained the power. Category:Powers